


The Song that was Promised

by KingofDragons2019 (orphan_account)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Dragons, F/M, Falling In Love, Intimacy, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Prophecy, R Plus L Equals J, Strangers to Lovers, The Long Night, Tourney at Harrenhal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KingofDragons2019
Summary: Rhaegar's first wife Elia Martell has died giving birth to a stillborn son. Furious, his father the mad king Aerys forces him to find another wife for the dragon must have three heads. But he needs the allegiance of the other lords if he is to overthrow his insane father. He believes that he shall never love again but that all changes when a wild she-wolf shows up at Harrenhal. Maybe this Lyanna can be the ice to his fire.





	The Song that was Promised

Chapter 1

Rhaegar Targaryen panics as he holds Elia's hands trying to calm her down. But to no avail. His face is pale as he notices abnormal amounts of blood pooling out of her frail body. 


End file.
